Doubt the Curve of the Earth
by polysyn deton
Summary: A color changes. And so does everything else. slash. collection of snippets. canon characters. AU
1. Impression

"I can't just leave the egg there to _die_, Felessan!" Jaxom cries out, running down to the Sands and skidding to a stop in front of the very small egg.  
"Jaxom!" Felessan answers, running after his friend. "Let Lytol take care of it. F'lar'll know what to do."  
"No, Fel, I can't, it-it needs me. To help it hatch. To help it be born. Like I needed help? So does this egg." With that, Jaxom pulls out his knife and starts hacking away at the thick shell, slowly exposing the membrane that he easily slices open and gasps as a small moss-green dragonet tumbles out and into his lap.  
_Hello, my name is Runth-_  
"Runth," Jaxom whispers, stroking the soft green skin. "_My_ Runth."  
_And I am_ very _hungry._


	2. Flight

Runth bugles and flies up high and Jax only watches her fly up, his head swimming and he stumbles towards the weyrs, hands everywhere, grabbing at him and tugging at his clothing. He groans, throwing out an arm to try to get away and through a thick fog he can hear his name.  
"Jax!" F'lessan calls, shoving his fellow riders out of the way as Golanth rockets into the sky. "Jax!"  
Thick arms wrap around him and Jax tries to shove them off but there's a vaguely familiar voice in his ear.  
"Jax, easy, Jax. I got you. Come on, come on. Easy now," F'lessan murmurs into the greenrider's ear, tugging him towards his quarters.  
Jax squirms in the arms, trying desperately to find Runth. _Runth! Runth, where are you?_ He looks frantically around, catching snatches of black hair and lust-heavy blue eyes.  
"Easy, Jax, easy. Golanth's gonna catch her."  
And at that moment, a primal _lustwantneed_ floods Jax's senses and he clutches at the familiar body desperately. A chuckle and then he's being shoved back onto the bed a mouth hungrily attacking devouring his own and he responds.  
"Yes," he breathes, nails leaving little half-moons in the other rider's back. "Yes yes yes…"

---

Jax wakes up with a dry mouth and a dull pain down below. And a _very_ familiar bronzerider in his bed.  
"F'lessan?" he squawks, scrambling out of bed.  
"The only one, Jax," F'lessan answers lazily with a smile gracing his features and leans up to look at him.  
"We-no-no-last night-Runth-flew-_Golanth_?"  
_And he was a very good catch, ridermine._  
"Ohh, my head."  
"Shall we dress and head down to the kitchens?"  
"_Together_?"  
Another lazy smile and F'lessan reaches out a hand. "Or you could come back to bed and we could wait until the rush dies down."  
_Golanth and I are still very tired, ridermine. A rest would be nice,_ Runth says to him.  
Jax pauses, a small smile coming across his face and he gets back into bed, sitting on his side.  
"What did Runth say?" F'lessan asks, sitting up himself and throwing an arm around the greenrider's shoulders.  
"That she's tired. Golly says the same?" Jax says, leaning away from the arm.  
F'lessan scoffs and drags Jax close to him, holding the brunet against his chest.  
"Indeed. And so am I, my dear greenrider."  
Jax bristles, shoving F'lessan's arm off and retreating towards the farthest edge of the bed. "Don't call me _that_."  
F'lessan sighs and settles for watching him. _Golly, what am I doing wrong?_  
_You are moving too fast; Runth says he says he likes going slow._  
_Hmmm. All right._


	3. Thread

Jax's head flies up when he hears the harsh scream of a dragon. _Runth-who was-_

_Golanth. Ramoth says we must come back._  
They wink between nearly before Jax realizes it.  
"F'lessan! Where-"  
"Jax, over here," D'lan calls out, waving the greenrider over.  
Jax runs over immediately, skidding to a stop and dropping to his knees in front of F'lessan.

"F'lessan," he murmurs, gripping the bronzerider's hand.  
"Jax," he slurs, opening his eyes and trying to focus them. "Golanth's-"  
D'lan interrupts. "Not dead, don't worry yourself, bronzerider, we've just got you on fellis. You took a strand to the arm but it was only a burn, thank Faranth. And we've got your weyrmate here to help keep you calm."


	4. Pleasure

Jax buries his face into F'lessan's chest, wrapping his arms around the bronzerider. "F'les," he mumbles, nudging at him.  
"Hmm?" F'lessan looks down, a fond smile on his face.  
Another nudge this one turning into more of a nuzzle as Jax casually takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks on it. F'lessan lets out a sharp gasp of pleasure.  
"Jax!" he cries out, hands gripping the brunet hair. "And why do I owe this honor?"  
"Mmmm," Jax hums around a nipple, pulling off with a thin line of spit trailing from his mouth. "I can't give my weyrmate pleasure now without Flight interference?"  
F'lessan laughs, dragging Jax even more on top of him and kissing his lips.  
"Only if _I_ get to give you some in return, my dear rider," he murmurs against Jax's lips. Jax deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into the bronzerider's willing mouth.  
"How could I say no?"


	5. Flight II

F'lessan watches Golanth fly into the sky, chasing a bright green and masterfully catching her and F'lessan complies but the body under his acts wrong, feels wrong, sounds wrong, _smells_ wrong but it's over quick so he shoves it out of his mind.  
Until Nera comes to him nine months later and shoves a squalling babe in his arms and demands that he name it.  
He stammers in shock until Jax nudges his way towards them and smiles.  
"He's yours, Fel?" Jax asks, even though he knows he already knows the answer and Nera interrupts before the bronzerider has a chance to speak.  
"Yes he is and F'lessan had better give him a name or he'll have to raise him."  
"Nesan, then.  
And he's not to be raised in the Weyr; send him to Lytol-after Lessa's given her blessing."  
Jax looks a little confused then he pauses. "Why Lessa?"  
Understanding dawns on Nera's face. "Like she'd give her blessing to a dragonbrat."  
"She will if he's to be the new Lord Holder. I too have Ruathan blood, Nera."


	6. Lytol

Lytol watches. And waits. Until Jaxom doesn't come back, but by the time he does come back he's Jax. And Lytol breaks down.  
Until he sees the bronze dragon standing near Jax's green.  
And still he waits.  
Until the babe's placed in his arms, there's a small smile on Jax's face, and there's a hint of tears in the bronzerider's eyes.  
"His name is Nesan," the bronzerider whispers, voice thick with unshed tears.  
"Thank you," Lytol answers, gently cradling the infant in the crook of his arm.  
And Lytol smiles.


End file.
